


Go

by tigereyes45



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Ezra has made his peace with the outcome of this fight. He has tried to find another path but there were no opportunities, until there was one. Just one, and if he was going to take it he would have to right now.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren
Kudos: 47





	Go

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr asked me for this after pointing out I haven't written for Rebels in a while, and well they were absolutely right. I haven't so here we are haha.

You’re right Anon. It has been a long time. Far too long. So here is your request, albeit a little shorter than I had originally intended to make it.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ezra’s mind goes blank at he reaches out to the purrgils. Thrawn’s shouts and strangled orders barely register as the myriad of voices drown the universe out. Ezra could feel all of them, every living being on the planet through his connection to the force right now. The mass confusion was the strongest and most common emotion. Thousands of voices pleading for answers as the rebels and Empire clash.

‘You should go.’

One voice sticks out above the rest. It feels closer, amicable.

‘Ezra, where are you?’

Sabine. Her voice was cracking, as doubt begins to seed fear.

‘Come on Ezra. Come back home. We don’t need another Kanan.’

‘Ezra! Where are you kid?’ The shouting, the fear. It pulsates like the gun blast in the back of his shoulder.

Then comes the cries over the intercom. He’s ready to defend his choice. Ready to say goodbye without a true sendoff. This is what they needed. One last chance to blow the Imperial hold on Lothal to kingdom come.

‘It is time for you to go little one.’ And there it is again. The same voice from before. With a large presence, it sounds like silk as it reaches out to his mind. ‘Out the window now. You will be able to land.’

“Who are you?”

“Open your eyes young Jedi. I am the enemy you are willing to kill yourself to defeat.”

‘The allies you have called on.’

Ezra can’t help but smile. In the world between worlds, he had seen so many paths. All the possibilities and chances someone always died. Another always paid for his mistakes, at least in this one the deaths wouldn’t be his fault. He would be missing, but Sabine could find him. Her bright smile, would be the first he’ll see in years if he stays. What would happen if he goes? Another path assuredly. One the world between worlds hadn’t laid out right before him last time. If he did this he would have to visit again. Find someway back to see how this would change things.

‘Time to choose.’

‘Ezra.’ As if they were somehow aware he could hear his friends calling out his name. His family chanting, hopeful he’ll return, that he would make the right choice. ‘Ezra’ the purrgils encourage. Heeding the call Ezra listens. His body reacts instantly with his Jedi like reflexes. The cold, leathery tentacles of the purrgils grow taunt as he climbs over them. They move less, and work to hold up his weight. The window had been a tight fit, but with a good push he was able to squirm his way through it. Looking back Ezra could see the ones around Thrawn, holding his arms up and away from his blaster. The freed ones had moved to keep out the stormtroopers from filing in. 

“Thank you.” Ezra softly pats the last tentacle while their bodies begin to light up. He continues to hold the connection to them through the force as he jumps down. His body spins from the force of the fall. The power of the wind and his sudden departure work to turn him in time to watch the purrgil to jump. He waves them off, and then they were gone.

Ezra stretches out his arms, and legs. Closing his eyes he focuses on the emptiness of their presence. Just like that and something that had felt all-consuming war lightyears away. They had won! Now he just has to figure out a way to land. Heat and power hit his back, before rolling him over in the air again. Raising his arms to protect his face, Ezra watches as the Imperial Dome goes up in flames. Sabine and Zeb’s handiwork, no doubt.

Laughter fills his ears. He couldn’t tell who it was laughing, or where it was coming from, but it was free. The laugh was free to be loud, and expressive. To be itself, just like they all were now. They were free! His home was free now.

“Ezra!”

Lowering his arms he could see an all too familiar sight. Sabine hanging out the end of the ghost. Her right arm outstretched as she clings with the other. Zeb and Kallus come running over after. They’re all shouting now, scrambling about as he falls.

“Guys! Guys I made it!”

“We see that!”

“Get over here now Ezra!’ Zeb orders as he takes Sabine’s place, holding onto the ship. Slowly with one hand in Zeb’s she walks out on the stretching landing panel. Her arm so far, yet trying so desperately to close the distance.

“I’m coming!” He calls fighting against the uproarious winds. He stretches both hands out towards the ship. Towards his family as they call out to him. Kallus turns away as Chopper arrives, rope in his metallic limps.

“Grab on!” Kallus leans back and then throws the end of the rope as if it was a ball. The rope soars only a few feet away from the ship. Then is falls, and grows limp, slowly swinging back and forth. Under, and out of the landing stretch. Ezra laughs and dives for it. Towards the Ghost and it’s last lifeline.

He could feel them, his family. Their nerves, and fear, and relief. With one hand still out he taps into those emotions. Using them to reinforce his connection to the force he pulls the rope closer. The rope picks back up again. It shoots out from the ship and soars towards Ezra like a spear with a spring on the end, catching itself whenever it starts to slow down. Throwing itself just a little bit further again and again, until finally, it reaches his hand. His hands grip the rope tightly securing his hold to the connection. All the power he had felt before, the energy, and connection to something larger than himself was gone. As gloved hands cling to the fraying rope, his body became dead weight on the end of it, like an anchor on a boat.

Ezra falls with the rope. They sail through the air, and under The Ghost. It cuts through the air, and the swings with him back and forth. Back and forth everything sways, with his eyes shut, and the tug of his family hoisting him up. Slowly, surely, every tug bringing him up closer.

His eyes don’t open again until he could feel the warmth of arms, and the clanking of metal. When they do all he sees is Sabine’s dark dyed hair. Her hair pressed against his eyes as she hugs him close to her body.

“That was reckless.”

“I know. I was trying to do something I thought Kanan might.” Her hair smells like fumes, fire, and smoke. Underneath it all it’s spraypaint. Her paint, armor, and her room.

“I’m glad you didn’t.”

“Yeah but if I did I know you would have found me.”

She holds him tighter as she whispers, “You’re damn right I would.”


End file.
